Reunión de chicas
by BolsaDePatatas
Summary: AU. Two-Shot. Las Chicas se Reúnen en plena fiesta de Pijamas para hablar de los chicos. Lo que ellas no saben es que ellos escucharán toda la conversación gracias a un micrófono que lleva una infiltrada.
1. Chapter 1

_**Reunión de chicas.**_

 _ **Resumen: AU. Two-Shot. Las Chicas se Reúnen en plena fiesta de Pijamas para hablar de los chicos. Lo que ellas no saben es que ellos escucharán toda la conversación gracias a un micrófono que lleva una infiltrada.**_

 _ **Advertencia: One Piece es obra del excelentísimo Barrendero eiichirō Oda. Que noooo. Ósea si es creación de Oda, pero no es barrendero, Es Ginecólogo. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes para entretener un poco sin fines lucrativos.**_

 _ **-0-0-0-**_

Nami, Robín, Viví, Kaya, Perona y Tashigi. Seis Amigas que habían decidido tener una noche exclusivamente solo para chicas. Pero claro, de verdad pensábais que los chicos no iban a espiar aquella fiesta.

Todo gracias a la hermana pequeña de Zoro, Perona. Que había decidido ayudarles siempre y cuando le prometieran ser sus exclavos durante un fin de semana completo. Lógicamente la mayoría había accedido. Algunos como Zoro, Que le daba un poco igual la fiesta, se había negado. Pero como siempre, La mayoría gana. Y Sanji, Franky y brook habían asentido sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ahora seis chicos estaban alrededor de un aparato electrónico que haría de receptor del micrófono que perona tenía instalado en su oso/momia de peluche gracias a la ayuda de Franky y Usopp. Estos dos sumados a Brook, Sanji, Luffy y Zoro componían el grupo de cotillas que espiarían la fiesta de chicas.

Después de un rato esperando. Las voces de las chicas comenzaron a escucharse. Y el momento "Cool" había comenzado. Ni una mosca se escuchaba en la habitación donde se encontraban los chicos, solo las voces que trasmitía el receptor del micrófono.

 _ **[En la reunión de Amigas.]**_

Las chicas habían formado un círculo para hablar.

\- **Bien, Para empezar tengo un pequeño juego**.- Comenzó Nami.- **En esta bolsa** \- Dijo señalando la bolsita que sostenía.- **Están los nombres de todos los chicos de la escuela. Cada una cogerá tres. Y tendrá que clasificar a cada uno como Esposo, Amante y mejor Amigo.** \- Tashigi, Kaya y Viví tragaron saliva. Mientras que Robin y Perona Asintieron divertidas por el juegecillo.

\- **Yo empiezo** \- Aventuró Perona. Metiendo la mano y cogiendo uno a uno los tres papeles que le correspondían. Empezó a desdoblarlos. _«Sanji, Mihawk y Brook»._ Lo pensó durante un tiempecillo y decidida comenzó a clasificar.- **Vale. Como esposo a Sanji. Es un cocinero Excelente y cumpliría cualquier capricho que yo tuviera**.- Todos asintieron conformes.- **Como Amante a Mihawk, solo de pensarlo se me hace la boca agua. Y como mejor Amigo Brook. Es bastante gracioso aveces.**

\- **Te ha quedado genial. Yo hubiera clasificado igual**.- Perona sonrió complacida por lo dicho por Nami.

 _ **[Habitación de los chicos]**_

Sanji sollozaba en un rincón al escuchar a su preciosa Nami opinar igual que perona.

- **Solo me quieren como exclavo** \- Se repetía una y otra vez.

 _ **[De vuelta a la reunión de las chicas]**_

\- **Vuelve a meter a esos tres**.- Perona así lo hizo y acto seguido Nami removió los papelillos.- **Elige la siguiente, perona.**

\- **Mmm Tashigi** \- La susodicha negó con las manos, ella era demasiado tímida como para hacer eso.

\- **No puedes negarte.**

\- **V-v-vale** \- La joven metió la mano toda temblorosa e hizo lo mismo que Perona. _«Luffy, Zoro y Mihawk»._ La chica se sonrojó muy levemente. Y comenzó a pensar a pesar de no querer. Estaba muy bloqueada y le daba mucha vergüenza.- **P-p-pues..A-a-a Luffy C-como Mejor A-a-amigo. A M-m-miha...**

\- **Eso no vale. Tienes que explicar. Además. ¿por qué tanto nerviosismo? Solo estamos nosotras. Ningún chico sabrá nada te lo prometo** \- Las palabras de Nami tranquilizaron un poco a Tashigi. Pues la chica Asintió decidida.

\- **Eligo a Luffy como amigo, por qué su actitud positiva es digno de Admirar. Y siempre está ahí para sacarte una sonrisa. A Mihawk como Esposo por qué para mi sería el perfecto. Serio, Apuesto y gran kendoka**.- Ahora venía lo difícil para ella.- **Y-y-y Z-z-zoro C-como A-a-amante...** \- La chica tuvo el mayor sonrojo de su vida y se sintió desfallecer allí mismo, pero inspiró profundamente y lo soltó todo rápido.- **Por que es muy sexy y me gusta su sonrisa ladina que me hace sentir inferior** \- No había respirado en toda la frase y comenzó a jadear lentamente.

 ** _[Habitación de los chicos]_**

Franky, Luffy, Usopp y Brook vitoreaban al peliverde como si fuera el dios de los Fuckers.

- **Zoro puto Amo, Zoro puto Amo...** \- El peliverde estaba sentado sin hacer nada. Pero sintiéndo, interiormente, como su Ego de hombre subía a niveles enormes.

\- **Maldito Marimoooo...** -Sanji lloraba cuál bebé sin su biberón.

 _ **[Reunión de las chicas]**_

Tras la sorprendente declaración de Tashigi siguieron jugando. Ahora era el turno de Nami, elegida previamente por Tashigi.

La pelirroja tenía en su poder las tres cartas que justo no quería. _«Zoro, Luffy y Sanji»_ El trio de idiotas. Suspiró.- **Pues como Esposo, A Luffy. Es un chico que me hace reír y sería un buen padre para mis hijos. Como Amante a Zoro, Aunque sea un idiota está bueno y tiene un físico increíble...**

 _ **[Habitación de los chicos]**_

\- ¡ **¡SOLTADME IDIOTAS...ESE APARATO ESTÁ DEFECTUOSO...!**!- Franky y Usopp sujetaban al rubio. Qué no soportando las duras palabras de Nami, Había decidido destrozar el aparato.

\- **¿Oye brook que es un Amante?-** Preguntó un confundido Luffy.

\- **Persona que mantiene relaciones amorosas y sexuales con otra sin estar casadas entre sí ni convivir juntas.-** Explicó el del pelo de afro. Luffy lo miró sin entender.- **Mmm cuando penetran sin ataduras...**

- **Aaah...¿ Nami quiere penetrar a Zoro?** \- Brook solo de imaginarlo sufrió un derrame nasal.

Zoro. Callado. Indiferente. Pensando _«No me sorprende»_. Exacto amigos. Nuestro amigo Zoro sufre de Ego Máximo.

 **Continuará...**

 ** _bolsa bolsa bolsa bolsa...de patatas..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reunión de chicas.**_

 _ **Resumen: AU. Two-Shot. Las Chicas se Reúnen en plena fiesta de Pijamas para hablar de los chicos. Lo que ellas no saben es que ellos escucharán toda la conversación gracias a un micrófono que lleva una infiltrada.**_

 _ **Nota de Autor: Me alegra que os guste el Fanfic.**_

 _ **Bolsa Bolsa Bolsa Bolsa...de patatas...**_

 _ **-0-0-0-**_

 _ **[Reunión de chicas]**_

\- **Y a Sanji como mejor Amigo por que así es como lo veo y como lo veré siempre.** \- Terminó por decir la pelirroja, volviendo a meter los papelillos en la bolsita.- **Kaya, Tu turno.**

- **Lo siento, pero no podría hacerlo, no mientras yo siga saliendo con Usopp** \- Nami rodó los ojos y bufó un poco contrariada. Pero su amiga Rubia tenia toda la razón.

\- **Pues tú misma, Robin** \- La morena sin contrariarla siguió los pasos de sus amigas. Y sonrió maliciosa por el poderoso trio de chicos que le habia tocado para clasificar. _«Law, Ace y Zoro»._

\- **Suertuda** \- Alegaron Perona y Nami a la vez.

\- **¿Ocurre algo?-** Se hizo la inocente Robin, Riendo al ver los mofletes hinchados de sus dos amigas.- **Bien, Pues a Ace como mejor Amigo, Elijo este puesto porque sinceramente no me siento atraida hacia él, a pesar de ser un chico muy completo.-** y aquí vino la gran duda de Robin. El Misterioso y sexy Law, o su Espadachín Favorito aún más sexy, como Amante. Ni se lo pensó dos veces.- **A Zoro como Amante, Solo de Pensar en esa bestia parda encima de mi cuerpo y mostrando su lado masoquista, Uff, Quién fuera katana para que me tocasen esas manos.-** Todas miraban los gestos de Robin con una gota en la cabeza. La morena se mordía el labio inferior a la vez que tenía cerrado los ojos, imaginándose la escena.

 _ **[Habitación de los chicos]**_

Zoro al oir eso por parte de su misteriosa amiga se quedó helado. Si ellos apenas hablaban, no sabia que ella pensaba así y desde luego no le desagradaba. Al revés, ya tenia Tema para Hablar cada vez que pelease con el Cejas arremolinadas, le restregaría todo por la cara. Miró hacía el rubio, pero no lo encontró con la mirada.

\- **Oi... ¿y el Pervertido?**

\- **Creo que fue al baño...-** Respondió el narigudo.

 _ **[En el Baño]**_

-... **Todas me aman a mi...Ninguna se me resiste...todas me aman a mi...Ninguna se me resiste...-** Sanji se balanceaba lentamente sentado en la tapa del retrete, su mirada estaba perdida en el espejo de enfrente y su mente solo podía ocupar aquellas dos frases.

 _ **[Reunión de las chicas]**_

\- **Y Como Esposo a Law, Es muy inteligente, Tiene las ideas claras y lo mejor de todo es que tendré que pasar con él la noche de bodas. Hasta podía hacer un trio si Zoro se uniese.**

- **¡Robin! No seas morbosa..** \- Le remprendió la pelirroja. Robin le entregó los papelitos y volvió a su estado tranquilo, dejando aquellos pensamientos morbosos- **muy bien Vivi, Te toca**.

La peliazul asintió armándose de valor. No era tan tímida como tashigi pero tampoco era tan directa como Robin. _«Luffy, Sanji y Franky»_ le había tocado a Vivi.

 _ **[Habitación de los chicos]**_

\- **Vamos Vivi querida...-** Sanji ya había vuelto de su shock anterior y rezaba para que Vivi pensara en él como algo más que un Esposo o Mejor Amigo. Estaba un poco Aliviado de tener a esos dos como oponentes, esta vez el sería el Amante.

\- **Pues a Sanji como Esposo...** \- La sangre de sanji comenzó a hervir.

\- ¡ **¡ME CAGO EN LA REUNIÓN DE CHICAS!** \- Sanji estaba descontrolado. Como podian elegir a Luffy o aFranky antes que a él como Amante. ¿que pasa, que no era atractivo?.

\- **Tranquilo Cejitas, yo te enseño a ligar** \- Se carcajeó Zoro.

\- **!YO TE MATO, MARIMO¡** \- Sanji se abalanzó contra el peliverde, comenzando una de sus típicas peleas. Los démas habian dejado de lado a sus Amigos y se movieron un poco para dejarles espacio mientras ellos seguian escuchando.

 _ **[Reunión de las chicas]**_

- **Sanji es muy mono y detallista y sería un buen maridito. Como Amante a Luffy, A primera Vista parece un canijo, pero siempre he dicho que los pequeños son los mejores en la cama..** \- Estaba un pelín avergonzada, y daba gracias a dios de que Luffy no estaba escuchando.- **y a Franky como mejor amigo. Sinceramente es la unica posición que podría ejercer para mi.**

\- **Si, No creo que se eche novia nunca...** \- Opinó perona, olvidando el micrófono.

\- **Es majo**.- Defendió Robin.- **Y muy Gracioso** \- Añadió.

\- **Es Raro**.- Intervino Nami.

\- **Yo no lo veo Así**.

\- **Aish Robin, Por que te mueres por Zoro, si no pensaría que te gusta Franky** \- Robin se sonrojó- **No me digas que no te da verguenza elegirlo como Amante y si te da verguenza que te diga que te mueres por ese bobo** \- Como siempre, la amable de Nami.

\- **Bueno, Al menos yo tengo la decencia de admitir que me gusta un chico, por que yo al menos no miento en lo de elegir amante, cosa que no puedo decir de ti.** \- Atacó la morena, un poco a la defensiva.

\- **No sé de que me hablas** \- Nami volteó el rostro para que sus amigas no notaran la subida de colores. Robin iba a Hablar pero la voz de kaya la hizo callar.

\- **No peleemos entre nosotras, debemos mantenernos unidas. Ahora traemos unos cuantos vasos y jugamos al yo Nunca. ¿De acuerdo?-** Las chicas asintieron con un _«Hai»_ y la misma kaya fué en busca de unos vasos y alguna bebida.

- **Yo te ayudo** \- Vivi fue tras kaya.

\- **Lo siento** \- Se disculpó la morena- **No debí decir aquello**.

\- **No, Perdoname tú por decir que te mueres por Zoro, no ha estado bien por mi parte.**

- **¿un abrazo, Amiga?-** Nami Asintió lanzándose a los brazos de Robin.- **Sabia que te gustaba Luffy.-** Susurró en el oido de la pelinaranja. Nami suspiró y afirmó con un sutíl _«Si»_

 _ **[Habitación de los chicos]**_

Zoro y Sanji ya habían parado de pelear, pero el peliverde no escuchó la primera parte por culpa del cejitas de arroba y no sabía cuál había sido la causa de la pequeña discusión entre la Bruja y Robin.

Sanji al Parecer ya había olvidado todo, pues estaba impaciente por el siguiente juego al que jugarían sus chicas.

Luffy no había entendido nada y estaba un poco aburrido, y hambriento...muy hambriento...demasiado hambriento. Se levantó del suelo y fue en busca de algún "aperitivillo" que "saciara" su estómago.

Franky estaba un poco ofendido por parte de Nami y perona, a la que se le habia olvidado que habia estado escuchando todo por el micrófono. Y un tanto agradecido por su amiga Robin por haberle defendido.

Usopp no estaba ni aburrido ni animado. Solo estaba atento a la conversación que las chicas estaban manteniendo.

Y brook...bueno brook estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos pervertidos que ahora mismo no quiero deciros para no cambiar el rating de esta "inocente" historia.

 _ **[Reunión de chicas]**_

Kaya y Vivi llegaron con seis vasos de plástico, una fanta con gaseosa y un bol repleto de palomitas.

\- **Jo, estoy en plena operación bikini** \- Se quejó Nami al ver las palomitas.

\- **Venga Nami, por una vez en tu vida deja la dieta durante unos minutos**.- le reprendió con mala gana Vivi, repartiendo los vasos de plástico, que Kaya rellenó de inmediato con la fanta.

\- **Yo comienzo** \- Apresuró a decir entusiasmada la peliazul nada más sentarse en su sitio.- **Yo Nunca he besado a una chica en los labios.-** Nami y Robin bebieron, sorprendiendo a sus amigas, excepto a perona.

\- **Pues fue en el cumpleaños de Sanji, Estabamos un poco tomadas y Robin y yo nos besamos...pero nada más. En plan amigas**.- Explicó Nami.

\- **¿Os gusto?-** Preguntó tashigi, Quién ya se estaba acomodando más a los juegos de su amigas.

\- **Bueno, no es lo mismo que besar a un hombre. Es más delicado, suave y carnoso...muy carnoso...**

 _ **[Habitación de los chicos]**_

Todos estaban alrededor del aparato muy interesados en la conversación. Todos excepto Sanji y Brook, pues estos habían sufrido una hemorragia nasal.

 _ **[Reunión de chicas]**_

\- **Bien seguiremos con la que está a mi derecha...osea te toca Tashigi.-** La joven asintió dispuesta a jugar sin titubear como antes.

\- **Yo nunca me he quedado dormida en un Inodoro, borracha-** Vivi y Nami bebieron.

\- **Estaba tan borracha que me quedé vomitando en el servicio y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida...** \- Vivi se avergonzó al recordar aquel día.

\- **Meeeew...lo mio fue igual...pero en vez de vomitar me quedé dormida en mitad del pis...me levante incluso con las bragas por los tobillos...**

 _ **[Habitación de los chicos]**_

Era normal que Zoro, Luffy, Franky y Usopp estuvieran sonrojados hasta los dientes. Pues imaginar aquello incluso había ocasionado la "muerte" por hemorragia nasal por parte de Brook y Sanji. Ambos estaban tiesos en el suelo mientras a su alrededor un charco de sangre se hacía cada vez más amplio.

 _ **[Reunión de chicas]**_

\- **Neee que asco...** \- Perona enseñó la lengua en señal de desagrado.- **Eres una cerda-** Nami no se ofendió, en vez de eso solo rió un poco por lo bajo.

\- **Bien, me toca...** \- Era el turno de nuestra morena- **Yo nunca he hecho sexo oral**.- Nadie bebió- **¿En serio?...aburridas...-** Robin tomó un puñado de palomitas.

\- **He...que solo tenemos dieciseís...quien te crees que somos...además tú tampoco lo has hecho...-** Le recriminó Perona, desde su posición.

\- **Mi turno**.- Nami pensó en algo que nunca había hecho.- **mmm...yo nunca he visto a un chico de mi clase desnudo...-** Tashigi bebió junto a Robin. Nadie se esperaba que Tashigi bebiera y se notaba lo sorprendidas que estaban.

\- **S-sin quererlo me colé en el vestuario M-masculino de la escuela de kendo...**

\- **Y a quién viste allí...** \- Inquirió con curiosidad Nami.

\- **Estaban todos los Alumnos...y algunos N-no Llevaban nada encima...**

\- **En esa escuela está Zoro, ¿Lo viste desnudo?-** Indagó aun más la pelinaranja.

\- **Bueno...Lo ví pero él Llevaba los boxers...-** Nami chasqueó la lengua desilusionada.

 **\- ¿y tú por que quieres saber eso?-** Robin miró a Nami con mala cara.

\- **Solo para saber si la tiene pequeña, para chantajearlo y eso..**

\- **Bueno...si es solo por eso...pues yo fuí a una playa nudista, pero ningún tio bueno...solo viejos desnudos...creo que ese fue mi primer Trauma.**

 **\- Puag, eso da asco y miedo...-** Perona apretó a su osito de peluche con fuerzas, sin darse cuenta del micrófono que se había caido de uno de los ojos del muñeco.

 **\- ¿que es esto?-** Nami recogió el micrófono sin saber que era.

\- **Es un micrófono parecido al que Usopp tenía hoy...-** Todas mirarón a Perona, esperando una buena explicación.

 _«Me han pillado»_ pensó la pelirrosa- **Eeh...yo...¡Uy! Que hace eso en mi peluche...seguro Zoro lo puso para espiar...el sabe que yo siempre llevo mi peluche a todos lados...**

\- **Me estás diciendo que Zoro nos ha estado espiando todo este rato**.- Perona Asintió. Nami acercó sus labios al micrófono.- **Zoro...Si me estás escuchando...quiero que compres un Ataúd...por que estás muerto.**

 _ **[Habitación de los chicos]**_

Zoro tragó saliva. No solo su hermana le había dejado con el culo al aire...si no que él pagaba por todos, y encima había sido el único que se había opuesto.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Y esto es lo que pasa cuando eres el único que se opone al principio y el que acaba jodido al final. Feliz Navidad y que Papa noel os traiga los regalos que querais. Yo me conformo con una bolsa bolsa bolsa bolsa...de patatas**_


End file.
